dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. He is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl. Backstory Spider-Man was originally just an ordinary teenager in high school named Peter Parker who lived with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, due to the fact that his parents were killed when Peter was young. He was very smart, however, he was also very physically weak, and was often made fun of by many of his fellow students. One day, Peter's life changed forever when he went to a public exhibition of the handling of nuclear waste. A spider was caught in the radiation, and Peter was bitten by it. Peter discovered he had spider powers, including enhanced strength, enhanced agility, and the ability to cling to walls. Peter decided to use his powers to win a cash prize for staying in the ring with a professional wrestler for three minutes. In order to prevent embarrassment if he lost, he decided to wear a mask to disguise himself. He easily defeated the wrestler, and a TV producer convinced him to go on television. Designing a full costume, and building himself a pair of Web Shooters, that, as the name implies, shoot webs, Peter decided to call himself Spider-Man, and became an immediate sensation. After his first appearance on television, Peter didn't stop a thief, believing that it wasn't his problem. Peter's fame rose, but he returned home one night to find that his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Seeking revenge, he easily caught his Uncle Ben's murderer, only to discover that it was the same thief that he could have stopped earlier. Feeling guilty for Ben's murder, Peter decided to use his powers to fight crime, and officially became Spider-Man. That night, he remembered what his uncle always told him: With great power, there must also come great responsibility. Since his crime-fighting career began, Spidey has fought many villains, including Doctor Octopus, the Green Goblin, and Venom. Despite being a superhero, Spider-Man gained some critics, the most notable being J Jonah Jameson.[1] Gameplay Spider-Man is a light character that is focused on mobility instead of power. He isn't super fast, but he has a lot of different ways to move around the screen at different angles and keep himself on the attack. Spider-Man can stick to you like an annoying bug, or run away in confusing patterns to avoid being caught. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Spidey's Web Glide has been greatly improved. It can be canceled into from any normal and special moves. In addition, it is now OTG-capable. Crawler Assault is improved as well, with decreased recovery and the ability to mash for extra damage. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Normal and special moves cancelable into Web Glide *Web Glide is OTG-Capable *Web Glide speed increased *Can activate air Web Swing from ground Web Swing. *Web Throw is subject to damage scaling. *Ultimate Web Throw attack direction has been changed to the side. *Crawler Assault recovery decreased *Crawler Assault mashable for additional damage Moves (UDC) Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song (UDC) Spider-Man's theme is a remix of his theme from Marvel Super Heroes, Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter, and Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. This remix comes directly from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Attack Overview Spider-Man/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Dimension Brawl